Cap and Gown
by CriminalOutsider'sGirl14
Summary: "...and nothing beat the look on Darry's face when he saw his little brother in his cap and gown, shaking hands with the principal with his right hand, holding his diploma proudly with his left." One-shot. Request by Amanda.


**Cap and Gown**

 **A/N: I don't own The Outsiders. S.E. Hinton does, of course.**

 **I also don't own the idea, it was requested to me by the wonderful Amanda. Thank you so much, girlie! I hope I did this idea justice.**

 **Enjoy, y'all!**

 **Third Person POV (Late May, 1969)**

"Are you ready to go, Ponyboy?"

The teenager emerged from his room in black dress pants, a white shirt and tie. He had on his crimson cap on and his gown folded over his arm.

"Yeah, I'm ready, Dar."

Darry couldn't believe this moment was finally here. His little brother was graduating at the young age of sixteen-going-on-seventeen.

Darry couldn't help but feel a swell of pride as he looked at his little brother, all grown up, sitting in the back seat. If Darry squinted hard enough, he could still see the thin little kid he used to know, but when he opened up his eyes, he saw a mature, almost seventeen year old young man.

They pulled up to the school, the parking lot littered with parents and their students dressed in nice clothing and caps. Socs and greasers alike all under one building.

"We'll see you inside, Pony," Soda said as they filed out of the vehicle. The younger boy smiled, following his classmates inside.

 **OoOoOoO**

"Andrew Thomas Cooper... Ponyboy Michael Curtis..."

Darry, Sodapop, and the gang were on their feet instantly, screaming and clapping. Two-Bit let out a whistle, grinning wildly.

"Go Ponyboy!"

The young boy turned a deep shade of reddish pink, noticeable only to the front row of onlookers. Pride was the emotion that took over the room, coming off of the thousands of family members and friends of the graduates.

Soda looked over at his older brother, thinking how nothing beat the look on Darry's face when he saw his little brother in his cap and gown, shaking hands with the principal with his right hand, holding his diploma proudly with his left.

 **OoOoOoO**

"And now, introducing the Valedictorian of the class of 1969, Mr. Ponyboy Micheal Curtis."

The young man walked up on stage with note cards in his hand, folded and wrinkled due to his nerves. His hands were shaking, but only he could tell. He cleared his throat before beginning with his speech.

Darry listened intently as Ponyboy thanked the principal and began his speech on what he had learned the three years he was in high school.

"But the most important lesson I learned didn't come from a textbook. It came from my two older brothers. Especially Darry, who taught me the value of hard work and pushed me to become the best person I could be. He's the reason I'm up here."

Darry didn't know how to react, he felt nothing but love and happiness for the man his brother had become.

After the ceremony was over, Ponyboy ran over to where his brothers and friends waited. Surprisingly, the first person he ran to and hugged was Darry.

"You did us real proud, kiddo. I'm real proud of you," Darry told him.

"You did dad proud. Thank you, Darry," was Ponyboy's surprising response as the two brothers pulled away from their hug.

"Good job, kiddo!" Soda exclaimed, giving Ponyboy his own hug. Ponyboy's face broke out into a wide grin.

"Thanks, Soda."

From here on out, nothing was standing in his way to stop him. Ponyboy had finally done it; he graduated. He had his entire life ahead of him, all thanks to the one man who had given up everything to give him the opportunity to get out of Tulsa. He hadn't appreciated him when he was younger, but looking back now with a more mature set of eyes, the young man knew how much his older brother had given up for him.

 _Thank you, Darry,_ Ponyboy thought silently, more proud of his family, the gang included, than he had ever been before, because they were the ones that got him to where he was.

 **A/N: Please remember to review. They are very much appreciated. Thank you guys.**

 **Stay Gold,**

 **\- Alee XxX**


End file.
